The Gift That Just Keeps On Giving
by Outlaw321
Summary: One party, one mistake. That's all Dan and Keri seem to remember. They wish they didn't have so much to drink though. But its not all bad, with Zoe returning and Keri's dad getting a promotion, it'll all be fine. rated T for mild swearing, sex and alchohol use (don't worry not to much) deri/zan enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, sorry I've been offline for a while, lots of stuffs been happening lately at home. But anyway this is my new story called 'the gift that just keeps on giving' a deri/zan story, I won't spoil it too much but if you don't enjoy this story, constructive criticism does help, but just not the 'I hate you ' sort of reviews, but all reviews are appreciative, anyway I'm babbling on, so, enjoy my new story...**

**Location: St Hearts**

_Tick tock, goes the clock, it's Friday afternoon, 3:13... 2 minutes to go..._

Seriously? A class, on the last Friday before the summer.

That's what crossed every 9th year in the school, including Aneisha Jones, Tom Tupper, Keri Summers and Daniel Morgan. But really the whole class reading personalized poems with 2 minutes to go to the end of the year, unnecessary, completely unnecessary.

_Tick tock, goes the clock, it's Friday afternoon, 3:14... 1 minute to go..._

All of form G4, prepare to throw unneeded textbooks and handwriting books barely used and already belonging to the school into the air,

_Tick tock, goes the clock, its Friday afternoon, 10 seconds to go... 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, seconds to go until... until..._

"_SUMMER!"_

Everyone shouts and throws their books in the air almost totally synchronised. Dan, Keri, aneisha and tom had agreed earlier to walk out of the school gates together as year nines for the last time, well never mind. Even after the rush out of the classroom, the corridor filled with even more squeals, shouts and people. The four looked for each other but where caught in snakes of people leading from classrooms all the way to the gates. There where people singing, laughing and even doing an end of term dance, it all looked a bit too high school musical, but this is St Hearts we're talking about, anything can happen. It wouldn't be surprising if Mr Flatley had choreographed the dance himself.

Eventually, after being pushed out of the gates onto the road, Aneisha, Dan, Keri and Tom all found each other.

"Are you sure we don't need to go to H.Q?" Keri asks unsure.

"Err, no, franks on holiday, remember?" Aneisha answers, trying to jog Keri's memory.

"If you'd just listen once in a while Keri." Dan says irritated, by how he did tell her yesterday and this morning.

"You can't talk, you fall asleep most lessons." Keri says defensively.

"Not all lessons!" Dan comes back with; Aneisha and Tom have both learnt the hard way to stay out of Dan and Keri's arguments. "Just Mrs. kings really and maybe Mr Flatleys too... but I'm not the only one that gets bored during those lessons!"

"Well it's not my fault, I wasn't born to b a mathematician, you know? I was born for an even better..." Keri try's to finish but is cut off by Dan.

"You weren't even born to be honest!"

"You little b," luckily, Keri is cut off by Tom.

"You guys, Preston's been waiting here for a while now..." he says unsure of whether or not he should interrupt.

"Well, if you have quite finished your little... predicament let's call it... I have party invites for all of you." He says as he hands out the invites.

"Preston, are these invites made from... toilet paper?" Keri asks unsure.

"Well, yes, to save the environment. But anyway I've rented out a power saving club and I've managed to get Kevin Grown, only the very best DJ, ever, to play. But anyway my house address is there and my phone number in case you need to ask anything, no need to RSVP, just come. We have the place rented from 7pm-3am. So I hope to see you there, must dash." And with that he just leaves.

"Are you going to go Neish?" Keri asks.

"Maybe, it sounds quite good actually."Aneisha answers.

"Good cause if you go I'll go," says Keri.

"Uhh." Dan moans at the thought of putting up with Keri for another night.

"Oh you really ARE THE GIFT THAT KEEPS ON GIVING ARENT YOU!" Keri shouts as she storms off.

"You're in a rotten mood today Dan!" Aneisha says running off to console Keri.

"Neish is right, there was no need." Tom confirms.

**Well what did you think of this chapter? This may have been a bit boring, but I promise the next chapter at Preston's party will be so swag you won't be able to handle it! Anyway, constructive critisism is cool with me and positive feedback too. But keep your eyes open for chapter 2 which will be up as soon as possible.**

**Over and out,**

**Maddy **


	2. Chapter 2- Party rock!

_**The Gift That Just Keeps on Giving**_

**Hello my lovelies. I know I know it's been forever and a day. But a lot of crazy stuff going down right now. If you have read the latest chapter of not just a game you will know that I'm uploading every Monday know, this story and a new one that might be on its way, who knows. But yeah this story is going to take a while to start but the deed is done tonight, oh what am I talking about, this chapter.**

**Lolzylolz,**

**Mwa-face Maddie **

_Chapter 2- party rock_

"You almost ready Neish," an excited Keri calls.

"Uhh yeah I just don't know where I put my phone."Aneisha calls back from the bathroom.

"Oh well Ill ring it." Keri begins but then Aneisha calls back from the bathroom saying,

"Never mind, it was under my coat." She says surprised. Aneisha walks out wearing a relaxed grey, short playsuit, tan ankle boots, a long charm necklace and a black leather hand purse.

"That's gorgeous Neish. Where'd you get it?" Keri asks enthusiastically.

"Oh just a topshop classic," Aneisha replies. Keri quickly grabs her phone and catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her long auburn hair has been curled and her H&amp;M dress was simple and short it was a classic 'little blue dress' a bold leather Jacket to basically keep her warm, and look good at the same time, and some plain black heels, but don't forget the winged eyeliner to put the cherry on the cake. "Right the boys should be here in a sec," says Aneisha. They both head downstairs and before they know it the door bell goes.

"Look bro, all I'm saying is just try to put everything behind you for tonight please," tom says before Neish suddenly opens the door. The way I'm going to describe these boys dressing right now is the way all boys you'll ever meet will dress, casually.

"Hi!" Aneisha says way too excited for a party, hosted by Preston. She somewhat jumps to the pavement while Keri obediently follows.

"You dressed smart, I guess" Keri jokes. The boys didn't seem to get it. "I guess we better go then."

They arrived at the party with many familiar faces. Such as Lady J as swag as ever and Roly in his school uniform...

Inside the atmosphere is ok. Nothing to to crazy, but not enough for the teen rager Preston described it to be. Yes there was a DJ and lollipops but not even a bottle of wine or anything. He even had pin the tail on the donkey set up. But luckily it was summer so it is a little warm but that didn't matter because Preston didn't have the lights or heating on. It was 9 pm and nothing had happened, yeah some people decided to sneak in some booze but the night was getting colder and things were getting darker. It wasn't long before cool-boy Aiden Santiago decided it was time to give up on this place and they went to a total new venue, somewhat like a skyscraper, and this time there were party lights, there was no need for heating as everyone was up dancing. There was alcohol a real DJ (not a knock-off version) and even beds like eww how did Aiden get into this place.

"Come on Neish I love this song!" says a maybe slightly drunk Keri pulling a not-drunk Neish onto the dance floor.

"Come on Tom I wanna a girl to at least notice me." Says a too-drunk Dan to an un-drunk Tom.

"But what about Zoe?" Tom asks.

"No way! She can't even be bothered to get in touch she's expired for me."

"Keri?" tom asks uncertainly.

"No, tom look, I have had enough of St Heart's girls especially the ones with auburn that grew up as clones of the mastermind or skull or whatever." But only Dan might have said that a little too loudly.

Keri looks into his eyes and storms away. Suddenly Dan walks to Keri.

"What? What was all of that I mean will you ever be normal with me." Dan says outgoingly.

"Me be normal with you? It should really be the other way round Dan!"

Suddenly Dan and Keri kissed; this was probably the biggest shock of the night. Of course no-one knows what happened next or where, whether they settled for a bed or just the toilets.

Aneisha couldn't find Keri so Aneisha went back home at one am leaving a voicemail for Keri saying she had went back to her house and to just tell her parents she was staying at hers if she was going to be any later as her parents where away.

She didn't get back to Neish's she just slept on the sofa in the party room where most of the other too-drunk people where. But she still told her parents she was at Neish's though, because honestly she didn't know why she hadn't gone home with Neish or where she was.

**OOO ok so I know this chapter was a bit saucy but that will be the last of that! But yeah I'll see you all next week!**

**Mwa-face Maddie **


	3. Chapter 3- Ughh!

_**The Gift That Just Keeps On Giving**_

Chapter 3-

_Keri P.O.V_

Ughh! That's just gross.

I vomit once more. Ahh, nothing like the feeling of being strangled when you wake up in the morning. I feel terrible and the worst part is I can't really remember any of last night. I try to wake up and look for Neish, but I can't. I have a banging head and all that jazz. Luckily Dan's not far away so I gently wake him.

"Dan, Dan," I try but when he sleeps he's dead to the world. Wait how would I know. I quickly check my phone,

_10:30 am_

Oh well that's fine. Oh wait I'm supposed to be home by 11 from Aneishas. I decide to head there by catching the bus. That is the worst bus ride I've ever experienced, and I get the bus every morning.

Knock on the door and a fresh looking aneisha opens it with a wow-what-happened kind of smile.

_Aneisha P.O.V_

Wow Keri looks terrible. And there was me thinking I'd be able to tell about Tom and my feelings and blah blah blah, need to stop talking in my head like this.

_Back to Keri's P.O.V:_

"Neish I need an ice cold glass of water, food, rest and all in 15 minutes." I say trying to be let in so I can collapse on the couch.

"sure," aneisha says looking at me, worried.

"what I don't look that shitty do I?" ask.

"oh no, I just think you look a little well, hung over." Aneisha says.

"well probably, I can't remember any of last night."

"none of it?" aneisha ask unsure.

"not one bit." I say

We settle on the couch and she grabs me a cold smoothie thing.

"hey so your mum phoned the house and said you'd have to stay at mine tonight because they're going away on a romantic thing." Aneisha tells me.

Thank god.

"wait where did you say I was." I ask worried.

"oh just in bed still." Aneisha says calmly. "ok so, um, one of the things that did happen last night was a kiss... between you and... Dan."

"What?!" I ask, just shocked.

"well yeah, but don't worry nothing else happened I don't think." Aneisha quickly adds.

"well why didn't I go home with you?" I pray I have not slept with Daniel Morgan.

"because I think you saw some friends from your old school and started to do stuff with them so me and tom left." Aneisha says.

"oh, ok. I just quickly need the toilet." I need to throw up basically.

_Aneisha P.O.V_

I really hope she hasn't slept with Dan.

_Keri P.O.V_

I walk down and something buzzes on my phone. A reminder, it says: day one.

"oh my god Neish," I say. "I'm late."


	4. Chapter 4- Wondering

_**The Gift That Just Keeps On Giving**_

**Ok so yeah no G.T.J.K.O.G last week, here's why; I'm sorry I've realised my computer is the glitchiest thing ever so, basically, I wrote and updated T.G.T.J.K.O.G and suddenly I'm getting all these messages like 'why have you not updated?' etc. etc. so I check on my computer again and apparently it went up. I check on my friend's laptop like a few days later and it didn't go up. **

**But hey here's an exciting one for you this week,**

**Madz ladz **

-_The next day-_

_-St Hearts-_

_-Keri P.O.V-_

_-wow how much of these am I going to do?-_

I walk through the silent corridors with Aneisha, Tom and Dan. It's strange not to see Roly and his football, Preston and his pencils and Lady J and yeah, just her. I've only been here for about a year but already I know this is my home. I've settled not here faster than any foster home. The foster parents I live with now, Dave and Lisa, they are more than I could've ever asked for but I don't know if they are the perfect foster family, I mean, Dave's barely ever there and Lisa works from home but, like all the time. They're both big work-a-holics.

I pull the lever, once again, on this lovely summer morning. It's a Sunday but I don't mind spending every day at base if I have to. It's fun, although today I'm definitely not feeling the best after yesterday's shenanigans. I know I'm one day late, but I need to just leave it a few days to be sure. Periods are weird.

Tom and Aneisha said we needed to go to base urgently, exchanged a look, and then looked back at me and Dan with a smirk.

I walk out of the elevator to see a red-haired girl, not quite as red as mine; but you know, she has forest green eyes and a black spy suit on. I wonder if she's a new addition. But I thought they didn't go past four? Oh I'm so confused.

Aneisha glides over to her and gives her a hug, same with Tom. I must look so confused and Dan just looks shocked. Oh my god.

This is Zoe.

Zoe, the girl that broke Dan's heart. Zoe, the girl that left everyone who cared about her to find her sisters. Zoe, my sister.

She strolls over to me, sensing my uncomfortable-ness.

"Hi, I'm Zoe." She says, she goes to give me a hug but I'm not sure I want to hug her back. But I do. Because I can't just become this big blow in the team, although I feel like Zoe can't just come back, with no warning, after leaving for, I dunno, a year and 6 months. And, I'm worried, I'm worried I'm going to lose this bond with Dan that I've only just got. He's my best friend. And I'm worried.

"I'm Keri." Is all I say. Don't get me wrong she seems really nice from what Tom and Neish told me, but not from what Dan told me. He told me some sort of Romeo and Juliet heart-break story. But I guess Dan can be quite stubborn.

I'll try to maintain a good relationship with this Zoe-girl.

She goes to Dan.

"Hi Dan," and then she hugs him but it seems like a friendly, rigid hug. Nothing special.

I don't know how but there's some sort of rush of excitement from Tom and Aneisha and suddenly we're all going shopping. (Yes, that was Tom's idea).

_In the shopping centre_

I never say no to shopping so I decided to come. We've been in about two shops now and I guess 'm starting to like Zoe but Ii don't think we're ever going to be great friends. But more like sisters with a limited friendship, but you never know.

"Guys, I'm tired." Says Tom from behind us. It was his excitement that lead us here, now he looks really exhausted.

"Yeah me and Tom will go to Costas meet you there," Dan says he still looks somewhat shocked and hasn't said a word to Zoe since she hugged him. He really liked her.

So they leave and we resume shopping. I pick up a few New Look Specials such as a white lace top, a black and white dot play suit and a few dresses'.

We go around for quite some time and find the grand opening of a new French shop called 'La'more Ge'lore' A lot of people are already inside so we decide to go in and have a look.

"Wow, what do you think of this Neish," says Zoe holding up a sparkly floral top that has a retro-sort of look to it.

Suddenly a bombard of people come rushing past and one even knocks me over. I clench my stomach and hope that if there is anything inside of me right now, it doesn't get hurt.

**Well there is another chapter from meee! Also don't forget the poll!**

**Bye for now,**

**Madz ladz **


	5. Authors note- trolls

Hi** guys so you may have realised I'm back and here to stay, and if you're like me you're pretty excited for this next chapter. But before I post a story chapter I feel the need to publicly humiliate the trolls that have been giving me abusive feedback on my work and how I (mainly how I) ship Deri. Just so you know I don't only ship Deri, I love Zoe and think her and Dan are cute, but even now neither Deri or Zan are my favourite M.I. high couple, Blaisy is. All the way. So before you cowards hide behind your screens and try to hurt me please get to know me first. Also, rather than repeating myself, I posted a review on my story 'Not Just A Game', here's what it said;**

I came here to express my feelings, not to be publicly 'humiliated'. Well that's what some of you think you have done to me, guess what? I'm titanium and just you keep trying to bring me down cause it just won't work, all you pathetic trolls, thinking your big hiding behind a screen, posting hurtful messages, well you know I bet that none of you trolls could say that to my face. The truth is no, I'm not scared, but if I ever to get scared, I won't be embarrassed because fear makes us stronger, what doesn't kill you certainly does make you stronger. I seriously don't know what's wrong with you haters,  
1) I got a review today from the gift that just keeps on giving which I haven't updated in quite a while, but that must just mean you weirdo troll was going back to it, really? Did you just sink that low?  
2)Posting these comments really just makes me want to update, cause damn right I'm evil and don't tae any sh##  
Seriously, hit me with your best shot, cause guess what,  
Smurphsummers is back

**Just take that into account, before I delete these comments I'd like to take the honour of sharing them all with you,**

fuck you bitch anyone who likes deri is a bitch! and they alwayd will be cause only bitches like deri and you know ehere bitches go? hell.

**Honestly, I feel I would have taken you more seriously if you used the correct spellings.**

Hi Deri lover... How you been?

I hate Deri, it's that worst thing ever made, so to anyone who makes a Deri fanfic you are the mos person on the planet. Oh and if you don't know what that word means, try looking in the dictionary because you will learn a lot.

Why do you waste all your time writing fanfictions? I know the answer to that, it's because you think you can be super stars, writer or such and such, but let me tell you one thing there is no way you are ever going to do that because Deri stinks and it's absolutel Which stands for:  
Stupid  
Thick  
Ugly  
Protestant  
Icky  
Deri

So if you are a Deri lover, then this is what describes you!

**Ok, one, what word do they want me to look up?** **'Mos' crazy speller strikes again and also, I'm not protestant but if I was I still wouldn't be to offended because protestant is a religion based thing so not to sure what it has to do with Deri.**

Thank you . For understanding why I hate Deri so much, it's always Keri who gets Dan and it's absolutely stupid because Zoe is Dan's true love and if none of you guys can get that in your thick heads then watch m.i. High because Dan and Zoe are meant to be.

Okay, if you have watched it I know you would say that Dan likes Keri but you don't have to rub it in that b**** Keri always gets Dan and us Zan shippers just don't like it how you always make Zoe the evil one when on our Zan fanfiction Keri is nice.

Think.

**I know we're all entitled to our own opinions and all but seriously? I hate to break it to you but these are fictional characters, I love writing fanfics not to be a 'superstar writer' just because I wanted to write one, I don't want o a writer when I'm older so, yeah guess you were wrong 'bout that one. I love Zan and Deri but I'm not gonna fight about them, I won't bully people about them. And also, I've never written a fanfic were Zoe is evil.**

Who you calling a troll?

**You, you big troll.**

Why you not updating?  
You scared little miss pussy?  
You should be.  
You haven't seen the last of me.  
I'm gonna come in your bed tonight and we can have deep har tonight.

**Literally none of this makes sense. **

**I wasn't updating cause I didn't have time. Nope, not scared of some kid troll. Well, I'm not. Well I haven't seen you n the first place. I just do not get that at all.**

Why do some people read this junk?  
It's so bad that every time is even look at the word Deri my eyes burn, if you even try to read your own junk then your eyes will fall off, that should be really good for you then you won't have to write anymore!

**Look, I mentioned this before also, I haven't updated not just game for quite a long time now and then this troll reviews on it, it's like you're coming back to read it. **

**Here's a taste of your own medicine,**

**You! You weirdo troll that will never ruin fanfiction for me, no matter how hard you try.**

**You! You think you're so amazing hiding behind your phone or computer, being a bitch.**

**You! Well you haven't read the last of me 'cause (copyright me if you give a damn) I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream.**

**You are a attention seeking phsyco (I don't know how to spell it!) who must suffer from serious issues at home to be coming back to a story I hadn't updated in months.**

**Guess what? I'm never going to give in to you and your silly games because you're literally like a two year old. Soon everyone will see what you've been posting, I have friends.**

**Do you? I'll be really surprised if you do.**

**I was willing to give you a second chance but troll, you just started a war. You have no idea what I'm capable of. **

**If you still are a coward, if you decide to still post these troll-full messages, I'm going to share them and delete. **

**Every time you post something online you have a choice, and boy didyou just make the wrong one, you seriously want to mess with me?**

**Well guess what,**

**I'm never leaving.**

**:)**


End file.
